


Sporco Parlare

by Sinistretoile



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a long day of foreign interviews. At least the Italian translator is a sexy distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sporco Parlare

Michael scratched the ginger scruff on his chin and yawned. It was far too early for this interview, but all the cast had long days of interviews ahead. He sipped his coffee, hissing at the uncomfortable heat. He looked up as the interviewer from Rome and the Italian translator walked in. The translator's low cut blouse and full hips made him lick his lips. His foot slipped on the edge of the table and he spilled the coffee in his lap, splashing it over his hand and wrist.  
"Shit."  
The translator smiled as they sat down. "Careful, Mr. Fassbender, wouldn't want you to say we were too rough with you."  
He grinned his wide shark grin. "I'm not very coordinated in the morning."  
"Me neither. If I'm out of bed before noon, it's a miracle. Or I, ya know, fell out of it."  
Michael laughed, but he began to picture the curvy brunette in the bed back at his hotel. Her hair strewn across the pillow, his head between her thighs, having breakfast in bed.  
"Mr. Fassbender?"  
He shook his head, blinking. "Yes?"  
"Is there anything I can get you before we start?"  
"Breakfast?"  
She laughed, unaware of his lecherous thoughts a moment before. "I'll see what I can do." She opened the door and leaned out, speaking softly then shut the door. "Alright then, let's get started. Milos has several questions."  
"What's your name?" Michael placed the headphones on his ears. Her voice filled his head.  
"Janelle."  
"That's a lovely name."  
"Thank you, Mr. Fassbender."  
"Please, call me Michael." He grinned and sat up a little straighter, puffed out his chest a bit. Janelle noticed, raising a thin eyebrow as a half smile curled her lips.  
Milos asked his first question. Michael watched her glossy lips move as she repeated the question in English. "What is different from your character in this movie to the last time you played him?" She tapped her pen. "What I think he means to ask is how is he a different person from the previous incarnations of the character?"  
Michael let his eyes drift over her lips and down to her throat. Her fingers absently caressed the flesh there, inadvertently drawing his attention there. He licked his lips. "Well, I think he's come to full realization of who he is and what he needs to do. In the second movie, he still had some illusion that he could live normally. But in this one, he's given up all sense of what society deems normal?"  
Janelle translated the answer into Italian then turned to Michael. "What did you have in mind for breakfast?"  
Michael grinned and let his legs fall open. "You. Specifically, your cunt." She blinked slowly at him.  
"Scusami?" Milos leaned over to her to find out what he said.  
Janelle grinned and waved Milos off. "Non e niete. Prossima domanda." Milos frowned, looking from Janelle to Michael and their conspiratorial grins. He moved on to the next question and Janelle translated.  
"Do you think there might be reconciliation with your character and his best friend in this movie or future installments?" She ran her tongue along her teeth, her gaze dropping to his displayed crotch. "Do you think you can make me cum more than once?"  
"Oh, definitely." He lifted his fingers to lips and licked them dramatically then sucked on them. "Do you taste like honey? I bet you do." Janelle shifted in her seat then gave an answer in Italian.  
Michael grinned again and reached down to rub his crotch with the ball of his hand. She could see but the little man to her right couldn't. He watched her leg sway back and forth and the way she bit her nail as she watched him. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"  
Janelle followed the movement of his hand then rolled her tongue over her lips as she met his lascivious gaze. "Bend me over the table and tan my ass? Oh yes."  
"Oh a dirty girl, you like to be spanked?"  
"Bare handed and over the knee." She winked at him then glanced at Milos who furrowed his brow confused. She said something in Italian then translated the little man's question into English.  
"Enough questions about my movie. What color panties are you wearing?"  
"Who says I'm wearing any?"  
He scoffed. "I'll have to see that to believe it."  
"Fine, let's go."  
"What?"  
Janelle pulled off the headphones and spoke softly in Italian to Milos. Michael looked confused back and forth between the two. She opened the door, looking over her shoulder at him. "Well, come on then."  
Michael tore the headphones off his head and jumped up out of the chair. He walked closely behind her, glancing down to her ass. "I wish all my interviews were like this today."  
She checked the hall before opening the door to an empty office. He closed the door behind him then pushed her up against the wall. Their mouths crashed together as his hands went to her thighs. His pelvis pushed hers to the wall. Her hands flew to his chest, resting there while his traveled higher. Janelle grinned against his mouth when his fingers danced across her bare pelvis. "Told you."  
"My, you are a dirty girl." He shoved a thick finger inside of her, making her gasp into his mouth. He pumped it in and out before he withdrew his finger and spun her around. His hands smoothed down her back as he crouched behind her. "Eyes front."  
Janelle looked at the wall. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks together just before his teeth sunk into her flesh. She bit her lip to stifle her moans. His nose slipped into her seam before he jerked her hips back. Those hands squeezed her cheeks as he pushed his face into her cunt, his tongue thrusting inside her.  
Michael licked and sucked on her pussy lips, reaching around to pinch her clit. She covered her mouth, pushing her ass back into his face. He dove further in, rubbing his face back and forth. He rubbed her clit then pinched it again, his tongue fucking her from behind. She whined, higher and higher, pushing up onto her toes. He felt her walls tense around his tongue before she covered it with her honey.  
He licked lips, wiping her cum from his short beard. "I knew you taste like honey." He opened his jeans and pulled out his semi-hard cock. "If you want to stop, we'll go right back to my interview." He stroked himself fully hard, teasing his fingers along her slit and her ass.  
"No, don't stop."  
"Good, good." He positioned himself then pulled her back onto his cock. Her spine bowed and she dug her fingertips into the wall. "Good god, you are tight."  
"Me? You're the one that's got a club for a cock." He pinned her hands to the wall, his back and ass flexing as he thrust into her, opening her up. He pressed his face into her neck, rubbing his scruff against her skin.  
Janelle whimpered, biting her lip so hard she almost broke the skin. His cock stretched her, impaled her, and all she could do was offer herself up to it. The head of that glorious cock hit her sweet spot over and over until she was shaking and crying and cumming a second time. He grunted with effort as he fought the pressure. He grit his teeth with it. But when she hummed with delight and clenched around him, he lost it.  
"Shit" He squeezed his eyes closed. He barely had time to pull out as he shot his load against her ass and the back of her thighs. A knock on the door startled them both. They shot apart, fixing themselves presentable.  
"Mr. Fassbender? Are you ready to continue?"  
He cleared his throat. "Yes, yes of course. I'll be there in a minute."  
They hurried back to the room and finished the interview. "It was lovely meeting you, Michael."  
"You too, Janelle."  
She gathered her things and left with Milos. Michael looked at his watch. Seriously, ten more of these today? Too bad he didn't have Janelle translating for all of them. He hadn't got a chance to spank her.  
The door opened and in walked the French interviewer and her translator. Michael beamed at Janelle. "So you speak French?"  
"And Spanish." Michael grinned and folded his hands over his chest. This wasn't going to be too boring a day after all.


End file.
